Mobile ringtones and alerts have evolved from simple alert mechanisms to individual fashion statements. Indeed, it is very common to find snippets of television shows and popular music hits being used. Although the more trendy ringtones and alerts tend to be ones that users need to download separately, mobile devices often come preloaded with dozens of them. In spite of this available variety, many users simply do not take the time to customize their devices. As a result, it is not uncommon for multiple users in any given situation to have the exact same ringtone and the exact same alert. This leads to the often-repeated scene where the default alert sounds on one person's phone and everyone in the group checks their devices for an incoming text.